


you've lost that lovin feeling

by kosmokuns



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kind of a character study, Love Confessions, SO MUCH FLUFF, Underage Drinking, idek how to tag this, soft teenagers in love, theyre 18 but this is america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Kevin comes over to drink wine and discuss their future. Cady reminisces on what has been and what is.
Relationships: Kevin Gnapoor/Cady Heron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	you've lost that lovin feeling

In winter, Chicago is very, very cold, Cady has learned. The river freezes over and snow plummets to the ground in unearthly quantities, and the temperature drops cold enough to freeze water as it is thrown in the air. She has spent a lot of time throwing mugs of water out of her window just to watch it crystallise. It was not something she knew could happen on Earth before, but it is a scientific phenomenon, so she is fascinated. Janis is quick to laugh, with that low rumbling sound when she really thinks something is funny and Cady is grateful, she is smiling again after all the drama of junior year. They are five months from graduating now, and it is all seeming to become real.

Her skin has faded to the colour of lilies without the sun beating down on it all year, which is another thing that has surprised her, and her makeup drawer is now filled with cinnamon oranges and plum purples that, in Regina’s words, make her skin pop. She likes it, she likes it now gazing into the mirror as she dabs mulled wine coloured lipstick on and smacks her lips together, smoothing it over her lips. This is new too, doing makeup for fun. She is not an artist at all, but she appreciates the art of shaping her face and having it take on new lines and colours.

Kevin has been her biggest supporter of exploring American culture. Cady does not quite understand the use of the word ‘rock’, however, she thinks that Kevin is probably closest to what that word seems to mean. He is unmoving and silent in his support for her most of the time, and loud and excitable when it counts. He is her guiding light, and without him she would be completely, utterly lost. Aaron had always made her feel like she was playing a game, like she was trying to guess his every move and fumbling the curve balls he would throw her out of nowhere. Kevin is not like that. Kevin is transparent and Kevin is a giver through and through. He is devoted to his friends, he is rib-rattlingly hilarious and he is intelligent on every level. He never rushes and is always confident in himself and his decisions. He is the summer breeze that carries Cady through everything.

Her bedroom is on the ground floor of their house with windows out into the end of their cul-de-sac and soft yellow LED lighting around her ceiling. Kneeling in front of her mirror, she swipes gold glitter across her eyelids as a tap comes on one of the windows. She drops the brush immediately and almost jumps five feet into the air. Who on Earth is knocking on her window at 9pm at night when it’s near -10 outside? The tap comes again, more persistent this time. As she gets up, her knees click and she groans, then moves the curtain to the side to see who’s there.

Kevin has pressed his face to the glass like a child and Cady can see him laughing to himself. She sighs affectionately and rolls her eyes at him as he takes his face of the glass.

“Let me in?” He mouths and holds up a bottle of red wine with a gleeful smile. Her eyes widen and she nods, motioning for him to come to the front door.

She trots down the hallway to the door and unlocks it, pulling it open for Kevin to step through. He does so, stamping his feet lightly and shivering as he leaves the cold behind him. While he pulls off his winter gear Cady takes the wine from his hands and studies the label,

“Is this stuff good?” She asks, looking up to his face. He laughs,

“Hello to you too, _tejasvi_ ,” He says through a smile and leans down to kiss her gently. She cups a hand on his jaw to hold him near her for a minute, and eventually lets him go. “You got wine glasses?”

“Yeah, one minute,” She trails away from him to pull wine glasses out of a cupboard next to their fridge and she shakes them at him. He noiselessly fist pumps which makes her giggle, and they wander into her bedroom.

Kevin settles on the pale pink beanbag at the end of the bed after toeing off his shoes, and pats the spot next to him as Cady chooses an album to play through her speakers,

“What do you want to listen to?” She questions, biting her lip and scrolling through her spotify. Pausing, Kevin throws his head back and squeezes his eyes together,

“Uh, any Righteous Brothers?”

“You know my music taste is basically yours with some of Gretchen’s at this point, of course I have Righteous Brothers,” She turns her head to send him a dazzling smile, which he involuntarily returns, and begins to play You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feeling.

“You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips,” Kevin sings, attempting to pitch his voice lower and failing miserably,

“I think you should stick to maths,” Cady says, leaning forward on the beanbag to peck Kevin’s mouth. She pulls back to uncap the wine, which has a screw top, because they are cheap teenagers, and pour out much more than the right amount into each glass. After she hands one to Kevin, she takes a sip and tilts her head to the side and back up again. It is not too bad,

“I told you I know my way around the wine aisle,” Kevin smiles from under his wine glass and Cady squeezes his thigh,

“I believed you,”

“No, you didn’t,”

“No, I didn’t,” She confesses,

“You think Tyler picked this out,”

“I do,” He smiles and shakes his head at her kisses her hand with his stained lips, leaving lip shaped marks on it.

“I wanted to talk to you about college,” He says, choosing a moment to strike when he is ahead. She recoils instantaneously,

“You came here to get me drunk and talk about college?” She gulps, “Kevin that’s not fair.”

“I know, I know, but I’ve made a decision.” He takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to break up when we go to college, I would follow you anywhere Cady, you’ve just got to tell me where you’re going. I love you,” His eyes are melted chocolate when they look into hers, dark and oozing with affection and sincerity. He tangles his fingers with hers, “I am all yours whenever you want it for however long you want it, I’m not going anywhere.”

Cady bites her lips to keep tears from falling from her eyes. She was not an emotional girl before him, as well, in Kenya she was happy, but detached. Kevin makes her want to _feel_ everything in all its glory. She wants to feel sunrises and mountain hikes and winning math competitions and anniversary date nights and late-night ice skating and pizza sleepovers with their friends. It is like he breathed life into her, his love breathed life into her. Refreshed her, changed her and made her into someone newer. Someone fuller.

“I’m so fucking in love with you, Kev,” She says, lump growing in throat, “We’re going to go to college together and have the time of our lives, I promise.” She surges forward to capture his lips in a messy kiss and he responds eagerly, resting a hand on her waist and pulling her closer, then hiking her up onto the bed and climbing over her,

“I love you,” He sighs into the kiss as her hands lock over his back,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you enjoyed this, if u did, drop me a comment. i hope everyone is staying healthy and well. this is so soft bc i am in love with them. my senior year endgame <3


End file.
